Kisah cinta santri
by Pink eagle
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang santri. Melewati berbagai rintangan demi mencapai ijab qobul dengan ridho allah dan rasulallah


...hay salam minna akhir nya ktemu lGi sama saya. Di sini. :v yosh langsung simak aja ya .. :)

.

.

.

Jangan baca kalau gk suka

.

Warning membuat mules . ngantuk dll.

.

 **Chapter 1 : pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah burung burung berkicau matahari berseri menyambut hari cerah . tapi semua itu sirna ketika terdengar teriakan yang mampu membuat matahari bersembunyi lagi

" HAHAHA LUCU SEKALI. APAKAH PAPA SUDAH MISKIN SAMPAI SAMPAI MEMASUKAN AKU KE DALAM PESANTREN" teriak makhluk nista itu dengan tanpa perasaan

"Sasuke. Dengarkan abi dulu. Abi memondokan Sasuke karena buat kebaikan Sasuke." jawab sang abi dengan santai

Ya inilah keluarga paling kaya setelah nabi sulaiman dan raja salman. Ah entahlah inti nya mereka keluarga yang kaya. Tengah membujuk putra terakhir mereka untuk mondok kenapa di sebut putra terakhir mereka karena.. Tidak mungkin mikoto hamil lagi karena usia nya sudah terlampau tua yah walaupun wajah nya masih cantik dan saya sebagai manusia merasa terkalahkan oleh nya tetapi untung dia kartun oh. Oke abaikan yang diatas.

"Kebaikan apa nya pa. Aku ni sudah besar sudah SMA. Lagian emang papa mao liat aku pulang dari pesantren tubuh ku kayak kana (orang gila yang tubuh nya bagaikan orang kesamber badai)" ujar nya

Sontak saja Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan ayah dari anak tersebut aka Sasuke Uchiha bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan betapa menyedihkan nya Sasuke kalau seperti itu

"Tuh kan pasti papa gak mao kan. Jadi jangan masukin aku ke pondok ya pa. Udah ah aku mo meeting dulu sama teman teman ku dah." ujar Sasuke tanpa salam tanpa cium tangan papa mama dan dengan sok nya dia pergi keluar layak nya seekor kambing yang gak peduli sekitar nya

"Bagaimana ini mikoto?" tanya Fugaku kepada sang istri "hah. Entahlah setauku orang yang mondok tidak sampai semenyedihkan itu bukti nya Itachi dia kher kher aja pulang dari pondok nya malah dia tambah ganteng." ujar Mikoto seraya mengingat putra sulung nya Itachi Uchiha di hadramaut sana "sudah ku putuskan" ucap Fugaku seraya beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka

 _"Semoga apa pun yang aku pilih untuk baik baginya'_

.

Keesokan pagi nya

Blam

Terdengar suara pintu di buka ah ralat maksud ku di banting oleh sang empu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha " dari mana saja kau?" tanya sang ayah "yah tentu saja bermain dengan teman teman ku." jawab nya seraya berjalan melewati sang ayah

"Bereskan semua barang mu!"

Sasuke yang sedanf berjalan pun menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh keasal suara itu dan berkata "untuk apa barang barang ku selalu rapih tidak ada yang berserakan."

"Hari ini kau akan ke ma'had darul kutub."

"Ha APA APAN INI AKU KAN TELA-"

"Tidak ada bantahan Sasuke. Ikuti perintah ku atau kau kurung kau selama setahun dirumah." ujar fugaku seraya menatap tajam sang anak

"Cih."

Dan disinilah mereka di ma'had darul kutub. Akhir nya setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan sang anak dan yang berakhir dengan omelan sang anak kini mereka telah berada di ma'had darul kutub

' _Che merepotkan ua'_ batin Sasuke kurang ajar

"Ahlan wa sahlan ya shohibati" ujar seorang pria yang di tahui oleh Sasuke bernama Haruno Hiasin ah. Aduh lupa lagi Hia Hia ah.. Kizashi lagian punya nama ribet banget

Mereka pun capaka capiki "bagaimana kabar nya ? Khair?" tanya Kizashi seraya merangkul pundak Fugaku

"Alhamdulillah khair"

"Oh ini anak ente yang katanya kelewat bader.?" tanya Kizashi seraya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama kemudian bertanya "masmuka?"

Sasuke yang ditanya pun hanya diam dengan wajah melongo "emas muka? Muka emas kali. Ah bapak ni kalo ngomong suka di balik balik ya." ujar Sasuke disertai tawa yang di buat buat

Dan sontak saja mereka semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke "hahaha Sasuke kau ni terlalu pinter ya. Masmuka itu adalah siapa nama kamu(lk)." tawa Fugaku di sertai seringai meremehkan

"Cih merepotkan"

Dan disinilah mereka setelah berkeliling pondok di rumah mudirul ma'had darul kutub

"Abi." panggil seorang wanita berkerudung pink seraya menaruh teh di meja. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphone pun mendongak guna melihat siapa gerangan perempuan tersebut

 _Deg_

Oniks dan emerlad bersiborok menghasilkan sebuah getaran dalam diri pemilik tersebut

"Ehem"

Dan deheman Kizashi membuat kontak mata mereka terputus. Sasuke pun memalingkan wajah nya guna untuk menyembunyikan rona pink di pipi nya sedang kan wanita tersebut menundukan kepala nya

"Nah Sakura bisa kau kenalkan diri mu." ujar Kizashi memerintah

"Na'am abi." "ismi Haruno Sakura" ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri "woah cantik sekali." puji Mikoto _'allahumma sholli ala sayyidina muhammad wa ala ali sayyidina muhammad'_ batin Sakura "nah kenalkan kami keluarga Uchiha. Nama ku Uchiha Fugaku dan wanita yang memuji mu tadi adalah Uchiha Mikoto istri ku. Dan lelaki di samping ku ini adalah anakku kuharap ia sendiri yang mengenalkan diri nya." ujar Fugaku seraya melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah sebal. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar

"Haruno Sakura"

Dan dari sinilah kisah mereka ber2 dimulai

.

.

Tbc

.

Nb:

Khair : baik

Ahlan wa sahlan ya shohibati : selamat datang wahai sahabat ku

Ismi : nama saya

Mudirul ma'had: kepala sekolah pesantren

Ma'had : pesantren

Oh iya sholawat tadi berguna (jika kita di puji maka kita harus sholawat supaya tidak kena penyakit en)

.

 **Gomen gomen minna jika fanfic ini kurang menarik.. Ah saya sangat butuh komentar kalian semua. Ah.. Di tunggu ya komentar nya jaa...**


End file.
